leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-7620198-20131025230539/@comment-24082016-20131122155446
It's safe to say that I went hardcore Kayle for 3-4months straight. Why, becasue I loved. Yes, irrelevant, but that's just a statement to setup the fact that I spent a great deal of time and effort to understand kayle mechanics and scaling. I may be "new" to league, but I can say without a doubt that for AP/support Kayle, the skill maxing order should be RQWE. People before me have explained it quite well. -Mana At least before season 4, mana issues of kayle(which only really existed during laning phase and early/midgame) can be resolved by using a doran's ring and carry 1/2 mana pots, so when you're inlane vs a passive farming, whos tanky at the same time(like a nasus), u can lay on plenty of hurt with just the spamming of ur Q. -Qmaxed before E I too have done the calculations, used LoL calculators provided by sites, and have had adequate ingame experience to say that Es scaling per skill lvl is quite fractional in the early lvls compared to Kayles Q. E only provides better pushing power, which isn't really necessary for a Kayle, given her splash damage and lane bullying potential. Kayle can farm(and push if neccesary) sufficiently regardless if she raises her E past 1. -W maxed before E This is one of the facts that is least understood, but i'll give my explaination of why this is so. 1.Kayle is squishy. Kayle is the closest thing to an adc, without actually being 1(by default). The only real difference is that her damage is somewhat lacking until after her second completed item(not counting boots, and assuming its a lich bane). She needs a form of sustain, and W provides that, along with a boost in MS, allowing her to use her range to its optimal potential(kiting, poking, chasing). 2.Kayle has no gap closer or disengager(aside from slow, meaning u're to some exent in range of the enemy) 3.More useful in Tea-based scenarios(escaping hostiles, securing kills from chases, extending life of champ. -E DPS E's scaling DPS depends on 3. 1 being the skill lvl(obviusly). 2 Being Kayle's AS. 3 being her Bonus Atk Damage. As an AP burst Kayle, you don;t focus on getting AS items. Nashor's is the only AS adding item that wouldnt take away from Kayles burst damage potential(Yes, Im not a believer in whit's end. Thats a DPS choice, not a burst one). So aside from Nashor's, masteries atk speed, and possible atk speed mark runes, u wont really have anything increasing ur atkspeed, so that grealy restricts the DPS that can be dished out by E. THe Bonus atk Damage(15%+5% per skill lvl) doesn't really do until MAYBE the later lvls. On a burst kayle, you look for ap bonuses, not detour ad bonus items to that give roughly half the damage increase(e.g. sword(10+ad,cost:400) vs amplifying tome(20ap,cost:435). *P.S. Kayle's abilities scale waaaaaaaay better with AP, so even if u went full ad build(like a kayle adc) it would be by default inferior to an AP burst kayle.